Sea Child
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: A retake on 'The Little Mermaid.' Niko had grown up with his grandmother's stories about mermaids and the ocean, but what happens when his best friend the prince takes in a mute girl that seems to have come from the sea?
1. Prologue

**V.E.: Well, this is the first time I've tried writing a fairy tale. This won't be as updated as frequently as my other stories should be, but I'll try.**

**A little backstory: Like most people, I grew up with the Disney version of The Little Mermaid and I didn't read the Hans Christian Anderson version until much later. And may I say this, THE PRINCE IS HORRIBLE! She trades her voice for legs, follows him everywhere(even sleeping outside his room), goes through all the pain that comes with her legs, to only have him marry the girl he thinks saved him?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Also, the ending was even more horrible. It's blackmail into kids being good!**

**So, largely dissatisfied with the original story, I decided to put in an actual decent character. So, don't expect the same things happening.**

**Disclaimer: I have no relation to Anderson or Disney. This thing is mainly put in for formality sakes.**

* * *

"It's the blood of the sea," his grandmother would always start on the evening of a storm in her cottage, seated in her comfortable chair by the fire as the forces outside raged on. "It flows in your veins, just as it does in mine. And it always lets me know when a storm is coming."

His father would look at his mother at this, over at the small table where his grandmother ate her meals. His voice was brisk and impatient, "Trying to corrupt my son with that fairy tale, Mother?"

At that, his grandmother's stormy gray eyes met the matching eyes of her son. The sternness on her face made Niko cringe though it didn't seem to bother his father.

Nonetheless, his grandmother continued. "It would do you well to remember that _fairy tale_, as it's why you've turned out so well!"

At this, his father would roll his eyes and turned his eyes back to the papers spread out on the table. His father took his work everywhere, even to visit Niko's grandmother. "I made my fortune through hard work, not some blessing from a creature that doesn't even exist."

Niko's grandmother's eyes still blazed at her son. "Oh, and you can say that your instinct to when to put your ships to sea or not is just luck?"

That struck a chord with his father, a noticeable cringe before the older man straightened up and resolutely paid attention to his work.

Niko wouldn't know until he was older that his father hadn't always been successful. Born the third and youngest son to a poor fisherman, his father apprenticed to a moderately successful merchant. Eventually, he worked his way up. His uncanny ability to judge when it was a good time to put a ship to sea or not, astounded his fellow merchants. By the time the older merchant had died, his father had taken over and made the business extremely profitable. He tried his best to bury the past he had come from.

He would also understand that this would drive a small wedge between his father and his parents. He sent money, but he never went back home for the deaths of his two older brothers or his father. It wasn't until after he married Niko's mother that he came back for visits.

But not knowing this, the old woman's words intrigued young Niko who settled down where his grandmother sat near the fire. His gray eyes blazing with curiosity. "What blessing? And what does it have to do with telling if a storm's coming?"

His grandmother was taken aback until a slow smile, fanned by her wrinkles set across her face. "Ah, well if we are to get to that, we must start at the beginning."

She glanced at her grown up son, who was resolutely ignoring her as if accepting she was telling his son the story he knew by heart. After she ascertained his state, she turned to her grandson to begin. Her voice like a misty fog in the harbor where Niko visited his father's ships, transporting him to another world.

"It all began that summer when I became engaged to your grandfather Niko. In a way, you could say Grandpa and I were together our whole lives up to that point. We had grown up as children, both the child of fisherman families. I can't remember a time when I didn't love Johan. We loved to go up to that cliff overlooking the sea all the time during summer and it was that particular summer that he decided to propose. Everyone thought it a marvelous match and for a time all seemed right.

"But summer was ending and with fall brings the storm season. Johan had been helping his father for two years before, but I was still worried whenever he went out on the water. During his absence, I would walk by the beach whenever I got my chores done.

"One day, I was out on my usual walk when I thought I saw a person perched on the rock in the little cove. I called to them, but they didn't reply and simply seemed to struggle. I ran over as fast I could and was I in for a surprise."

"There caught between the rocks, was a beautiful mermaid! She was perhaps the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, blonde hair so white like the sea foam, eyes that echoed the green depths, and scales like I had seen on any fish but more brilliantly green. I had always heard tales of them from the other sailors and fisherman, respected them, but I don't think I ever really believed them.

"I stood there staring at her like an idiot until I realized she needed help. I approached her and she looked at me with those wide green eyes of hers until I freed her. She jumped back into the water quickly and swam away.

"The next day, I came back hoping to find her, but didn't. I did the same thing the day after that. Finally, on the third day just when I was about to stop looking, she came back. She said to me, 'I forgot to thank you for saving me. No human has ever done this for a mermaid before.' We started a conversation and promised to meet again tomorrow.

"For the next couple of days, we would meet at the place in the cove to chat. It seemed strange yet at the same time perfectly normal to converse with a mermaid like I would with one of the neighbor girls. Both of us were very curious about each other which lead us to learning about each other. She had always watched the cove and had seen me before with your grandfather at times.

"Then one day she told me, 'You must not come here tomorrow for there is a storm brewing. Stay home and you'll be safe.' But I was filled with dread, your grandfather was still out on the boats. I told her this and while I was so scared, she looked at me with those green eyes of hers so calmly. She nodded and her head and she said, 'I will see what I can do.'

"That next day and night, I paced inside my home. There was a storm, a VERY big storm, bigger than any other person had ever seen. All I could think of was Johan and the mermaid's words.

"When the storm died down and the fishermen returned, I searched for Johan but couldn't find him. Then one of the fisherman told me he had gone overboard. I could feel my heartbreaking as I ran for the little beach to cry my eyes out. And I would done so had there not been the sight right there in the meeting place.

"There was the mermaid and prompted on a rock to the side was Johan. I hurried over and checked his heartbeat like I had been taught by my father and knew that he was safe and alive. I turned back to the mermaid who gave me a smile, 'This I did to repay my rescue and for our friendship. I can come to the surface no longer, but now I can give you a gift that will help you to keep him and any others you love.'

"She took a knife and cut a small part of her hand. She motioned for me to hold out my hand and once I did so, she did likewise to mine. Then she grasped our two hands as the blood flowed. After some time grasped together, she let go and got out an unusual cloth to wrap around my hand. Her hand didn't need it and seemed to heal automatically.

"Then she smiled and explained at my confused look, 'I have given you some of my blood. Now you will know whenever the sea should threaten anyone you hold dear in a storm. We may never meet again, but any other mermaids who come across you and those of your blood will know that you have done me a great service.'

"I was sad that we had to part and the tears were still welling in my eyes, but I held them back best I could as we kissed each other on the cheek and bade our goodbyes.

"I got your grandfather to the village doctor, which it was proclaimed a miracle he survived. When he woke up, I told him everything but I don't think he believed me at first.

"But I found soon after that her words were true. I always knew whether the sea would stay fair or turn foul and that is a gift that I still have to this day. After a while, Johan accepted it and would listen to me. The blood doesn't extend to accidents that are manmade, but I always know the ocean. A song I still know and will never forget."

His father sighed after she finished, his worry lines making him seem tired as ever. "It's a miracle the priests haven't singled you out as a witch, Mother."

His grandmother would smirk, as smug and prideful as a sailor's cat. "Even the priests around this town know that there is something in the fathoms below. And just because you don't see something often doesn't mean it isn't there."

Niko spoke up then, his eyes and voice ablaze with curiosity. "What was she like, Grandmother? The mermaid."

The stormy gray eyes of the woman would turn misty as she recalled. "Beautiful, more beautiful than any human girl I've ever met, yet it was also a sad kind of beauty. She was also very curious on just about everything on land, she must have asked me a thousand questions. She must have brave and honest to save your grandfather for me, despite knowing so few humans."

Then his grandmother stopped and sighed lightly, dreamily. "But more than anything, I remember her voice. I've always loved music, it's the one of the reasons I liked your mother Niko, but her song was unlike anything I'd ever heard. It was more beautiful than anything, as deep and clear as the sea she came from. Only the angels in heaven could surpass that voice and event hen it might be a tough contest."

Niko pondered it all, taking it all in. "Did you ever meet the mermaid again?"

His grandmother shook her head, chuckling at her grandson. "Oh no, I never saw her after that day on the beach. Strange how something that appeared so long ago and was only for a short time has stayed with me so."

Niko's eyes misted with excitement. "I wish I could see one!"

At that, his father looked up, but this wasn't in sternness. He shook his head in amusement. "I doubt so, Nikolaus. I've sailed the seas for many years and I've yet to see a moderately large fishtail."

His grandmother nodded at that. "I'll give you that. But perhaps you're looking but not seeing, they have ways of hiding even from us. They may seem no more than seaweed or the foam that rushes in the tides."

Then she turned herself back to face Niko. "You may see one yet or you may never see them at all. I was lucky."

Niko looked down at that before his grandmother brought up his chin to look at her. "You have a pure heart Niko. And any maid in the world would be lucky to receive your love when you choose to give it."

The young Niko's face would turn disgusted. "But I don't even like girls!"

That brought a rather rousing laugh from the old lady. "That will change someday, yet not for a long while. But just remember that your love must accept you for who you really are, just as your grandfather did me and your mother did your father. You are born of land Niko, but you are also a Sea Child and it will also hold a part of your heart no one else will ever reach. Never forget that."

* * *

**V.E.: I think this a good start mostly. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**V.E.: Well, I have to tell you guys it's great to get such a good positive reaction in this fan universe. Though I mostly stick to Yugioh, I guess you could say I'm trying to branch out. This is also the first time I haven't separated the dialogue and the description of people. It's new for me, but I felt that it was the way this story wanted to be told. As many of we authors know, sometimes the story has a way of gaining a mind of its own.**

**I'm also grateful to your patience, as I do have other things to do along with this fic. So in other words, let me not make you keep waiting and get this chapter on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter, as today I am just too lazy to type it out.**

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly as he played in the small cove of the beach. It was summer and he felt relaxed just putting his toes into the salty cerulean water. He simply rolled his dark haired head back to enjoy the sounds of the seagulls and the cool sea breeze._

_It was the perfect day in the place he loved best of all in the world. Nothing could ruin this summer freedom from his lessons with his tutor, as he took a deep breath to take everything in._

_A feminine voice called and woke him from the spell of the sea, both gentle and firm at the same time. "Niko!"_

_He turned his direction to find his mother nearby in her blue sea outfit, carrying her small parasol to block the sun. She was smiling and the blonde locks that were usually curled were let down for the day. Her rosy complexion signified that this was one of her better days and she laughed as she called back to her son. She was as beautiful and shining as the sun. "Come on, Niko! The picnic is ready."_

_And sure enough it was as he saw his father seated down with a rare smile and casual clothes as he finished unloading everything from the basket. "Yes Son, else I'll eat all of Miss Beatrice's famous Double Chocolate Cake!"_

_That was enough to tempt him as he bit back licking his lips. He made a start toward the picnic spot where his mother took her seat, when suddenly an eerie sound made him stop. As he turned to face the direction of the voice, it seemed to come from the sea itself._

_He started swaying to it. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, and yet at the same time he felt something within him recognize. Like a melody to a song he knew yet forgot the lyrics to._

_As the heavenly voice continued in a language that seemed like a mix between his own and something that sounded not of this world, the seagulls and waves faded into the background of the voice._

_His eyes closed and his little body swayed to the music as if answering the command of the singer. He felt spellbound by it, if the heavenly voice commanded him to walk into the sea and drown, he would do it without question. _

_Yet despite his enthrallment in the voice, it was a song that felt so sad to him. It wasn't the joyous songs he usually had to learn from his music teacher (who firmly believed he would be ready for sadder music when he was older), it was a somber melody, a melancholy tune. It a requiem, a song of death and loss and sorrow. It brought a tear to his eye that he could hardly believe he could cry so young._

_Suddenly, song faded into nothing and the winds blew harsher. He opened his eyes to find his sunny day turned into a summer storm. He looked around the beach to find it completely deserted. Not even the picnic blanket was there anymore._

_Finally, the voice began again and he turned back to the sea where the waves turned restlessly. The storm was coming and it was overpowering the melody, the song softly fading away as if dissolving into the ocean._

_Lightning cracked, thunder roared, the wind blew furiously and here he was straight in the middle of it. The waves grew higher and closer to him, finally washing over him and drawing him under. His eyes were shut with the saltiness of the deep and he felt the taste of the ocean in his throat. He tossed and turned furiously, hoping to get back to the surface and air before he drowned and was no more._

_The seagulls were calling….._

Niko opened his eyes immediately, his body still on his bed. He took in a deep breath of life as he woke up out of the drowning dream and into his dark room. He could hear the seagulls outside, a morning routine which always woke him up.

He bit back a sigh of relief. _Just a dream._

Then he began to wipe the drowsiness out of his eyes only to find a small salty tear ready to fall. _Or perhaps not. I should ask Nana whether the sea blood extends to weird dreams._

He got up out of his blue bed sheets and walked to the main window. His room was somewhat plain compared to the rooms he had seen when visiting the palace, but Niko liked it very much. The room was covered in dark blue wallpaper, with solid polished wood furnishings. The silver mirror stood off to the side where the instruments to wash his face were, but he ignored them like the landscape paintings and wardrobe.

He opened the window and took in the breeze of the sea from the port, looking down at the town square waking up for the day's business.

The port city Syrena was also the capital of the great country Menkard, a profitable country known for its rich resources and strong navy. Niko could remember the many times his father would tell him about all the things they sold on their ships, how many a merchant would see the red flag with the white cross on the ship and rub the fingers smiling knowing that it was from Menkard.

Niko could also feel the excitement drifting in the air, signaling the coming of Prince Christian's birthday. _And mine. Funny how the two of us share a birthday._

A loud rap of knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and turned to the door. "Who is it?"

As authoritative middle aged woman's voice answered. "Niko, it's me! Are you decent?"

Niko bit back a heavy sigh as he kept his voice as calm as he could. "Yes Matilda, you can come on in."

The door swung open and a heavy set middle aged woman with gray hair came in. She had dark eyes behind pointy spectacle glasses to help her read better, which she almost never took off. She was dressed in the traditional housekeeper gray garb. Everything about her was prim and in place, not like Niko's bed head and night shirt.

Matilda cleared her throat in front of the young master of the house. "Good morning sir, I trust your night was peaceful."

Niko fought back a shrug, as the head housekeeper from before his parents married he knew she never liked it when he shirked on his manners. "Relatively. Is there a reason you're here in my room this early in the morning?"

Matilda answered as primly as ever. "Your father is currently conversing with one of his business partners, but after he's done he wishes for you to be in his study to speak to you."

Niko nodded his head, knowing how this usually went. "I'll be down as soon as I am dressed and ready."

The old housekeeper nodded curtly. "Very well, but try not to take too long."

With that, the older woman turned and walked out the door before she could see Niko's eyes widen in surprise. Usually, Matilda was all for taking one's time. To have her tell him to hurry up was like his cousin Rosetta going to court without her makeup (which his blonde cousin applied so much he swore it blotted out every emotion from her face except her smug superiority).

Realizing standing around wasn't going to resolve his questions, he closed the window and pulled back the curtain. He went to go give his face a good wash and dried his face. His clothes were laid out, comfortable brown breeches and a crisp white shirt to be complimented by a dark green jacket accented with golden embroidery and buttons. He bit back a grimace as he stuffed his feet into the stockings and uncomfortable shoes that he wore every day, but wished he could go barefoot. _Grandfather would probably faint if I did that at court. And then disown me._

With that extremely tempting thought, he straightened himself up and exited the room. The hallways were decorated with several paintings, not so many but with quality enough that no one could say his father didn't have an eye for art. A young maid (probably a new one as he didn't recognize her, he was familiar with just about everyone who worked here) was taking care of the curtains and when she saw Niko she bowed to her employer's son.

Going through the familiar pathways of his home, he finally made it to the door of his father's private study. He knocked three times on the door before he called in.

His father's voice called back to him. "Come in, Son."

Niko opened the door to find his dad's dark green study with his big wooden desk with all his papers on it, a globe in the corner of the room next to the bookcase. Opposite the room, was his deceased mother's portrait on the wall. In the center of the room, his father was conversing in his best dark blue merchant's suit while talking with Merchant Hans Voight who looked up to greet Niko with a smile. "Good morning Niko. I hear there should be congratulations in order soon."

He smiled his most polite smile, practiced from dealing with some of his father's clients and when he went to court. "My birthday won't be for a few more days and we'll be leaving to celebrate in my father's hometown."

Merchant Hans nodded in approval. "Such a nice spoken young man, not at all like my son Michael. God's knows, all of Syrena knows that he spends most of nights out at the taverns!"

His father met Niko's eyes then turned back to his business associate. "We're just about done. Hans, do you mind if we continue this discussion outside?"

Hans Voight nodded in a good mood. "Certainly! Goodness knows how much I owe you."

His father's lips turned slightly upward at that as he lead the guest out of the study leaving Niko quite alone.

Like he always did when he was left alone in his father's study, he turned towards the portrait of his mother. She was seated in a cushioned pink chair against the dark green background of the study, her hands in her lap and face towards the portrait. Dressed in a fine light blue silk dress and adorned with dark blue ribbons (same went for her hair ribbon), her face glowed with a lovely dimpled smile and almost golden honey brown eyes.

Though many told Niko he was practically a younger version of his father, he could see he got some of his mother's facial features and softer chin. _Along with her dimples._

Despite the glowing picture of health this painting portrayed, Agnes Svane had often relapsed between sickness and health since she was young and had died before Niko had reached four years old. He couldn't say he remembered her all that much, but he did remember that she was very beautiful and loved her piano and singing.

He was more familiar with the story of how his parents met and married. The youngest daughter in a nobleman's family and often sickly even then, Agnes Hallager despised the courtly games her father had polished her and her two sisters and brother to take on. Being deemed by almost everyone too frequently sick to be a successful wife, she was just about to be shipped off to a convent when she met Peter Svane.

Perhaps the most successful merchant in all of Syrena, Niko's father was introduced to his future wife at a party celebrating a successful joint business venture with her uncle. To this day, he wasn't quite sure what attracted his father to his mother or vice versa, but he knew that his father felt so strongly about her he proposed marriage after less than two months.

He knew it wasn't beauty alone that attracted his father, but Peter Svane had never really talked about his late wife with his son except on their anniversary (which he still honored to this day).

His grandparents were a little suspicious of his father's intentions, as he was a merchant to marry into aristocracy. But he soon made it clear he wanted no spot in their courtly life, instead taking residence in town and continuing his merchant deals.

Still, his father loved his mother and refused to remarry. When he asked his father why, his stormy gray eyes own, "I've never met a woman who can deal with me like your mother could. It takes a true character to stand being in this family."

The door reopened and shut as Niko turned to find his father reentering and walking up to him. "I'm sorry about that Niko, Hans insisted on meeting me and wouldn't take waiting til I was at my offices for an answer."

Niko nodded his head understandingly. "It's alright."

His father took a small sigh of relief before going on. "Your grandfather sent a message, he wants you to come to court this morning."

Niko bit back a really heavy groan. He hadn't ever really liked his grandfather and there was not much pleasantness he found in court, just his grandfather inching him to do things that would reflect well on the Hallager family name. "Do I have to?"

His father looked at him patiently with a hint of a smile. "He is your grandfather and you are his oldest grandson. He wants to have you at court now since we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Niko understood this, still he felt a little used by his grandfather. "I suppose that's the downside of befriending the Crown Prince. Still, being at court would be boring if it wasn't for Christian."

His father's smile was the same as ever, yet his eyes were warm. "Especially since he's one of your closest friends."

Niko had to concede that, but looked straight at his dad. "Still, I'd rather be at the pier inspecting one of the ships."

His father didn't betray as much emotion, but he could tell it made his father proud. Many boys of Niko's age often complained about having to follow in the family trade, but Niko never saw it that way. He loved being at the pier with the sea breeze, talking with all sorts of different people from other countries at his father's office. Best of all, it was time he often got to spend with his father.

And though he didn't say anything, he knew his father was pleased that Niko had decided to follow his footsteps. As a fisherman's son that went to a merchant, he let Niko go to court in case he did want to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Still, having his son choose the merchant's life was a comfort and the two had a close bond for father and son.

Peter Svane simply smiled. "Well, give my regards to the Prince and wish him a happy early birthday."

Niko nodded, for the first time a bit regretful. He never had the chance to celebrate Christian's birthday, since he always went to his grandparent's village for his birthday. Still, it never eased the guilt and regret at not being there.

His father's eyes seemed to understand the conflict going on with his son, but said nothing on it. "I'll see when you get back, I'll even have Beatrice make one of her cakes."

That was enough to get Nikolaus' mouth to water. Beatrice was the main cook, but it was without a doubt that her specialty was desserts.

He smiled to his father. "Anything else on the agenda today?"

His father thought for a moment then spoke. "I still have to see Merchant Penderson, something about medicines and some other things, but after that I'll be back at the house ready to pack things up for the journey."

Niko nodded with a wry smile. "Alright, see you later Father."

His father kept his eyes on his son as he exited. "And make sure not to pay too much attention to those vipers of court they call 'young ladies of virtue.'

Niko replied with a smirk. "That's no problem, I cannot believe how so many of those guys can be obsessed with them. I have yet to find a girl I can stand to be around more than five minutes!"

* * *

**V.E.: Famous last words, anyone?**

**Glossary/Terms**

**Syrena: Kind of a small jump from Siren**

**Menkard: Anagram of Denmark, Anderson's home country**

**Voight: Last name of perhaps Anderson's first unrequinted love, Riborg Voight. He would have many more.**

**Svane: Danish word for Swan, connection to The Ugly Duckling, another work of Hans Christian Anderson**

**Hallager: Last name of Anderson's landlady, one of the first female photographers**

**Penderson: first illustrator for Anderson's stories**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S A LITTLE LONGER!**


	3. Chapter 2

**V.E.: Well, I guess I better get this started. My update order would dictate I should update Fate or Something Like It next, but I guess I just want to do this. Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed I only got two reviews out of the last chapter when I thought I put a lot more detail and background into something. Then again, Fairy Tales aren't as popular as some of the genres I've written for.**

**I suppose I shouldn't beat myself up too harshly. Still, I would like there to be readers around when I actually introduce Niko to our lovely mermaid. I know it's still awhile off though. Here's the thing about me. I usually spend a lot time developing characters so the romance may suffer a little. I apologize in advance to any people who find this annoying.**

**Disclaimer: If I was making off this, I might be a little less flippant in my author notes. Maybe. Then again, it's just a part of my general character to have a somewhat pessimistic and perhaps dry sarcastic type of humor. I honestly don't know.**

* * *

As the white toned carriage with gold trimmings and red velvet seating on the inside hit what had to be the hundredth rock or hole, Niko was reminded how much he hated being stuck in a carriage.

That isn't to say he didn't mind seeing the sights of the Syrena while on the move, taking in the sights of people rushing about, the shop owners trying to sell their goods, he could also even smell the faintest aromas of cooking food. The problem with travelling by coach was the bumps and the pitfalls along the way.

If asked, he would definitely prefer borrowing one of the horses from the royal stables as would happen when he was hunting Prince Christian and some of the other nobles his age. It was much more freeing than being stuck in constant transport, also despite from not having a way with most animals Niko had a natural way with horses. _Even Rosetta's pussy cat Posie hates me._

Niko seated himself straight as he realized the carriage was leaving the more familiar sights of his side town and toward the more straight paved road and more obviously better off noble class part of town. The streets were completely occupied by strollers, any person selling here would have their own shop and any person with a serious place to go would be in a carriage like Niko was. This was the richer district, while Niko could admire it he still felt more at home in his district that was closest to the harbor. It was the general route he had to go if he wanted to get to the palace though.

Though as time went on (as did the many road side bumps and rocks), Niko was starting to regret not bringing something along like a book to read while in the carriage. Goodness knows, he had been through this routine a number of times in the past couple of years. He had started going to court from when he was about eleven years old, at the request of his grandfather Hallager.

The black haired youth suppressed the shudder that was coming up. Now the conversation with his grandfather was something he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Niko got out of the carriage with as much dignity as he could pull off, holding in a sigh now that the trip was over. _Next time, I'll at least have to sneak something from the kitchens for a snack._

Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the castle which was just as big and impressive looking as all the other times he visited it. A towering white symbol of the country's royalty complete with huge iron gates, it was hard sometimes not to look at everything he had seen even though he done it before. The best part of this cattle was how nearby the sea it was even having a small secluded beach to themselves.

Sure enough, Niko looked ahead near the steps to the castle and there was August Hallager looking as prim and in place as ever in his navy blue suit whose buttons had actual gems on it. A tall and slim older man with graying hair, he was very haughty and his posture certainly reflected his aristocratic status.

His dark brown eyes appraised his grandson as Niko walked toward him at a very controlled and relaxed pace. His expression didn't change as the teenager reached. "Good, you're here."

Niko once again held back a sigh as he tried to keep himself as formal as possible, a method that his grandfather favored in dealing with him as well. The two passed through the doors opened by the serving men. "Is there a problem?"

His grandfather shook his head curtly as the grand opening hall was evident and the two men were passing through to one of the small halls full of all the royal rulers and relatives of long gone bye. "No, but it certainly is better with you here."

Niko felt his spirit sicken a little, knowing what was coming next. _Here we go again…_

Grandfather Hallager continued, unaware of his grandson's thoughts. "Now then, when you and the prince chat today, which is good since you won't be here for the prince's party…."

He felt inclined to put in his own words here, even knowing his grandfather wouldn't like it. "Since I am here almost every other day of the week, I think that it's fair I get a break for my birthday at my father's hometown."

He wasn't disappointed by the small sneer twisting on the old man's face. "Not time enough. You know I've said…."

Niko felt his gray eyes sharpening at the subject. "I am perfectly happy taking over my father's business and have no desire for a court life whatsoever."

His grandfather's expression didn't change, though Niko would feel the disbelief his grandfather had with him. "Well whatever you feel, you'll be missing quite the interesting treat for the prince's birthday. The whole event is going to take place on one of the royal ships and be launched out to sea with fireworks and other festivities."

Now that made Niko a little more regretful. Most of Christian's birthday parties were regulated to the ballroom, but out at sea was a place Niko always wanted to go. Aside from a few small trips, Niko had never really been out on the water and had been stuck with carriage and horse transport.

Just then, a warm motherly voice interrupted the two's discussion. "Telling your grandson about the upcoming events, August?"

The two looked at the person it belonged to and immediately bowed, Queen Alexandra standing before them with her ladies in waiting. A heavy set woman, she was not inclined to the younger ladies of court's fashion of makeup. Her dark brown curls were aging, but didn't tract from her loveliness. She was dressed in her favorite deep blue gown along with her sapphire jewelry including her matching crown that was the king's betrothal gift to her. Her deep brown eyes had a small beauty mark near her left eye, which just made her all the more interesting to look at despite her age.

Off to her right side, was Niko's cousin Rosetta dressed in her signature color pink, trimmed with red ribbons and a ruby necklace. Her makeup was surely on, turning her face as impassive and smug as Niko had always found it. If he took a minute, Niko could appreciate that Rosetta looked a little like his mother with her golden curls and similar face shape and skin. At the same time, she had none of the warmth he associated with his mother, a not so charming smile without the dimples Niko had, and her eyes were a bright blue. Still, she looked humbled in the queen's presence as everyone else was(or at least was supposed to be).

There were two other ladies in waiting, one in light purple and the other a deep green. Niko had been aware he had seen them before, but he passed by as he never really got to know them.

His grandfather was utterly focused on the queen, keeping in utter calm. "Yes, Your Majesty. I was just telling my grandson about the festivities he will be missing as he will be leaving for his father's hometown later today."

Queen Alexandra turned to Niko, eyes soft and questioning. "Is this true Nikolaus?"

Niko kept his head bowed to show respect. "Yes, my queen."

The queen's eyes sparked in remembrance. "Oh yes, I remember now. A pity that you always go back for your birthday, Christian would love for you to be here."

Niko allowed himself a small smile. "That is the one thing I do regret missing. Will the party really be held on a ship?"

That got the queen to break her smile and sigh deeply. "Yes, it was Christian's idea, you know how stubborn he can be when he wants something. Excuse me, if I worry about his safety and…"

His grandfather broke his polite calm with a hint of urgency. "Your Majesty, if you would excuse us, I think my grandson would like to see Christian before he leaves."

That brought the queen back to herself. "Oh yes, well I hope we see you soon, Niko."

Niko bowed once more. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

At that the small conversation was broken off, though not without his grandfather shooting a look at Rosetta. Niko still didn't understand how his cousin was able to read his grandfather's exact wants just from a look. Then again, Rosetta was polished for political games like her mother and father were. It was a game she relished.

As the two went on, Niko kept to his own thoughts to keep from being distracted by the fineries or stares of other nobles at looking at the oddball Hallager grandson. Finally, they came got to Niko's favorite part of the palace, the balcony that gave a perfect view of the sea.

His grandfather's words intruded on his happy thoughts. "Now I want you to remind the prince…."

He shot his look icily at his grandfather. "I will say what I think needs to be said. Good day, Grandfather."

August Hallager did not look pleased at this and was ready to tell his grandson off, before beign interrupted by Prince Christian's voice. "NIKO!"

Golden sunny haired, blue eyed, and the crown prince; Christian was the favorite of all the court. Though they were complete and utter opposites, Christian and Niko had become rather close friends partially due to their honesty with each other. Some of the court ladies (in one of their stupid thoughts) deemed Christian the Sun of the Royal Court while Niko was the Moon (being dark and rare to catch during the day of court). _Then again, we do have the coloring for it. I do prefer darker colors to Christian's bright royal clothes._

Without really paying attention to the older Hallager man, Christian swept his friend to the outside of the polished white balcony and gave his friend a clear view of the sea and the small beach that was privately for the royal family. Niko could always breathe this place, remembering his grandmother's words. _You are born of land Niko, but you are also a Sea Child and it will also hold a part of your heart no one else will ever reach._

Christian let out a deep breath of relief, his white princely outfit as pristine as ever. "It's so good to see you, my mother has been constantly fussing over my birthday party. I've always wanted to do it on a boat, I've certainly had enough sea experience."

Holding back a small tinge of jealousy, Niko smiled at the Queen's good intentions. "You know your mom just worries about you. The closest I've ever come to that is having my grandmother fuss over me when my father and I go back for my birthday."

Christian's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh yeah, you'll be leaving soon. Too bad, I'd like to meet your grandmother someday. She sounds like a nice person with great stories."

"Some of those stories are a bit unbelievable. Speaking of family, how's your cousin George doing?"

Christian gave an exaggerated sigh at talking about his pretentious cousin. "Oh, just as insufferably boring as ever. Still, he seems to be happy about his betrothal with your cousin Rosetta, well as happy as he can show."

Niko had to laugh, knowing how dour and similar to his grandfather he found the royal cousin. "Well, at least it can be said that the two will get along well enough. Though I think like every lady court, Rosetta is pretty much in love with you."

Christian's eyes twinkled with good humor. "The nobles do realize I've been engaged to marry Princess Eleanor of Lydonia who I've never met in my life?"

"They know, they just don't really care. Plus you know the nobles still hope you will choose a mistress from court to keep you distracted from a foreign queen to be."

The two shared a great laugh, discussing the court politics with rather ease. "Now I remember why the two of us are great friends. Speaking of ladies, any plans for your marriage."

A short nod was performed at that. "None whatsoever."

"I still don't understand how you're not even betrothed. Hasn't your father said anything?"

Niko pictured his father's easy expression at the subject. "My family is rather hard to get along with for most people. My father knows this better than anyone, he didn't go looking for my mother to marry at first. Besides, if I were to marry it would probably be to some merchant's daughter. Even then, I don't think my father would really push for a match unless I really wanted it."

"You don't think of a match with the ladies of court?"

Niko almost shivered at the possibility. "Then I'd never escape court, no offense but I like where I'm going."

Christian brightened up. "You will still visit even after we get married right?"

He shot his friend a rather dry look. "You do know you'll have a lot more duties to do once you get married because your father wants to train you to fulfill his position when he dies?"

"Fine, write letters then."

Niko held out his hand, which was promptly shaken. "Deal."

Christian felt the need to break the seriousness with some humor, a great talent of his. "Pity though. Goodness knows how much I've heard cousin Adeline gush over you."

Niko felt his laugh join the prince's. "So does her brother and you know that's because the young twins love watching us spar."

Christian seemed to accept his young cousins' interests with little fanfare. "It is strange that a young girl is so fond of bloodshed and fighting. Even Nanny has to wrack the war histories of the archives to get her to go to sleep."

The black haired teen's eyebrow raised in amusement. "As I recall, you said she did the same thing when you were a child."

"I know, I know. Still, I do wish that you were coming with us."

"We'll see each other back here before you know it."

Christian gave a great smile. "Yeah, speaking of which, remember to bring my gift the next time since you'll miss the party."

Niko returned the smile good-naturedly, recalling their tradition of exchanging gifts when he got back from his village. "Just as long as you have mine ready as well. Though, I'm not sure how you can top last year's gift."

Christian gave his friend a sly look. "I'd thought you'd learn about me my friend is to never tell me how I can't out do things. Though I must admit, your father's goods are really interesting to have in my room. It is helpful how I can get into a discussion with the foreign ambassadors because I have something I can ask about."

"It's settled then. Do you want to do anything today?"

Christian shook his head, unwilling to go through any hunting or other sport today. "Not really. Right now, I just want to look out at the sea."

Niko felt surprise at the change of situations. "Isn't that what I usually want to do?"

"It's just a feeling I've had since waking up. Don't you ever get the feeling that's there so much more out here than just this shore?"

Struck by the longing in the prince's voice Niko answered. "I've always felt like that, I keep waiting for the day I'll really be able to sail the great sea. But what brought this on?"

Christian shook his head as he was just staring out at the sea. "I don't know. It's like something's going to happen that's going to change everything forever. And this right now, will never happen again or be the same."

The quiet reigned for several moments, finally Niko broke it. "Aren't I supposed to be the deep thinking one?"

That brought Chrisitan back to his good humor. "I know. Man, what am I thinking? I need to stop listening to my mother in her moods."

Niko jumped on the opportunity to distract from that sudden uncharacteristic mood of his friend. "Yeah, it's probably just nothing."

Christian looked at the sun glinting on the water, a sunny expression blazing on his face. "You're right. Nothing's going to change us, no matter what."

* * *

**V.E.: Once again, famous last words.**

**I've been thinking about doing this story in a first in a Prince Chronicles. We often take the view of the princess while ignoring the prince. I've got a couple of ideas on my profile. Please comment on the ideas in the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. At least more than two reviews this time please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**V.E.: Hello again my small number of readers! II guess I'm not doing as well in fairy tales as I hoped to be. After this is finished, I'll probably take a break if I want to go on and write that Prince Series of mine.**

**Still I do hope that more people will comment, especially when the mermaid herself will enter the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, then I'd be rich. Or at least, more well off. I don't think Anderson's stories are as used as the Grimms Brothers', but I am not an expert on fairy tales.**

* * *

_He stood on deck of a ship at sea, the night's stars twinkling away as he knew that dawn was only moments away. Along with scattered decorations, flowers, and other things that looked like the remnants of a great party, it was just like the ships he had inspected with his father at port. Only no one else seemed to be aboard at the moment. The darkness was fleeing, but that didn't detract from his frenzied run, hitting several crates and barrels and almost tripping once, and the sense of dread he felt as he came to the back of the boat. The young man stopped in place as he felt terror at what he was seeing._

_A shadowed figure was standing on the rails, their face turned to the sea and fixed upon the watery depths. The fabric billowing in the wind along with the long hair made him identify the unknown person as female. A single diamond like tear was going down her cheek as she was stretching one of her feet out, ready to begin the drop._

_The words were out of his mouth, worried for a person he did not know. "DON'T!"_

_That gave the shadowed girl pause as she turned to face the young man. He still couldn't see anything of her face that well, but her dress looked less formal than daytime clothes. Her hair was free and glinted golden in the fading moonlight. Her lips moved for only a second, yet no words came out._

_His voice was still panicked. "You don't have to do this!"_

_Then he stopped short as he saw her deep blue eyes filled with despair and more tears. There was nothing of this girl that suggested she had ever known happiness, and now it seemed she had given into this fate. Her eyes seemed to speak what she could not. __**You do not understand, I **_**have **_**to do this. It's all that's left for me.**_

_The girl turned her back to the black haired youth and returned her gaze to the waiting sea. Then of so quickly, she stepped off the rails of the ship and took the plunge. He still couldn't believe it as he darted towards the last place she had been. "No!"_

_He hung onto the wooden restraints and looked down into the blue green depths, but the shadowed girl was no longer there. He didn't even hear the splash she should have made when she dropped._

_All he could see was the sea foam, tossing and turning over the waves._

_As the sun rose over on the east side, he perked up as the sad melody from before softly came to his attention. It was even sadder now, but it louder than the waves this time. For a moment as the seagulls were harmonizing to the voice's lament, he could swear he saw blood in the water. _

_But that was over the salty tears that were slipping from his own eyes, trickling down his hot cheeks as he felt his own heart breaking…._

_Why was he crying? _

_Why did this have to hurt so much?!_

"Niko!"

The black haired teenager was stirred back into the moving carriage that was making its way through the bumpy roads of the country side, his father staring at him from the other side of the coach's dark blue cushioned sitting place. He was looking at his son with a great deal of concern and he made sure to voice it. "Are you alright, Son? You were talking in your sleep."

Niko sighed as he ran one of his hands through his relatively tamed black hair. "I don't know, I was just dreaming."

Then the hand returned to his face to only find a tear welling in one of his eyes again. He cautiously brushed it out and stared at it pensively. "That's weird."

Peter Svane didn't hesitate for the chance to probe deeper. "What is?"

Niko still continued to stare at the little wet spot on his finger. "This is the second time I've woken up crying. And both of those dreams had to do with the sea."

An iron glint entered his father's eyes as he looked at his son cautiously, uncertain how this conversation was going to be directed. "Is that so?"

For several minutes, awkward silence reigned over father and son as the only thing heard was the sounds of the horses and the creaking of the wheels. Niko knew what he was about to say was a fiercely controversial topic for his father, but he felt now was as good a time as any. He was almost sixteen, he had a right to know about this supposed 'blood of the sea!' His Amma wouldn't give him much detail how it worked and that was because she knew her son disapproved of mentioning it.

Now was as good time as any to take the plunge, especially since being in a moving carriage his father couldn't just walk away. He started to go into it gradually. "Have you ever dreamed and…?"

His father's reply came curtly and matter of fact. "Once, not long before I came to Syrena to set up shop."

Niko was hoping for a little bit more, but as any other information was not forthcoming he decided to go on anyway. "Oh. What happened?"

His father's face grimaced, but he went on with talking. "It was just about the harbor really, nothing worth mentioning…"

Niko sent a look to his father, telling him quite frankly he wasn't buying it. Sure enough, his father sighed and gave in. "And I was standing by a ship that had the Hallager family crest on it. A young girl in shadows was waving at me from the top to come aboard with her."

Niko looked at his Dad with wide eyed interest, seeing what his father might have pierced together. "Do you think that was…?"

Peter Svane nodded in his dark brown merchant clothes, as serious as ever. "Your mother? I've wondered, but then again I've never placed much hope in these….well, you understand."

He took a deep breath. "Dad, I….."

Seeing his question, his father headed him off. "I'm sorry Niko, but this has never been area of expertise of mine. Nor do I take much pleasure in it. Can this wait until we get to your grandmother and then we can talk about the crazy stuff?'

Niko sighed, conceding for now, but will definitely not be letting it go. "Fine."

He settled himself back as comfortably as he could and was ready to go back into the prearranged silence in which they had done the trip so far when his father surprised him. "What happened?"

He looked at his father and found matching stormy gray eyes looking at him with both concern and awkwardness. "In the dream, I mean."

Niko blinked a couple of times at the interest, but leaned back forward as he began to talk. "I was out on a ship in the middle of the sea before dawn."

His father nodded. "Go on."

"And there was a girl standing on the rails near the back of the boat. I tried to reason with her, but she jumped right into the ocean."

That got Peter Svane to sit up with surprise at the dream girl's suicide. "She jumped?"

"Yeah, and there wasn't even a splash. Though there might have been her blood on the water…"

His father wisely didn't say anything, but his expression (which was in ways just an older version of Niko's) told him clearly he found this just as unsettling as his son did.

Niko took the opportunity to stop talking. "I don't really want to think about it anymore."

His father nodded quickly and also changed the subject. "Agreed. Anyway, you said earlier Christian wasn't himself when you went to the palace."

His eyes narrowed at the subject that had been worrying. "Yeah, he was pretty pensive. And that just isn't him. He's usually so upbeat and expressive, always looking on the Brightside of things. Last time he seemed almost…melancholy."

The older man thought for a moment and gave his input. "Perhaps he's starting to grow up more and the full weight of his royal duties is starting to catch up to him. In about a year from now, he's supposed to be married to that princess and then he'll leave childhood behind forever as he gets more involved in court."

Niko nodded in acknowledgement. "He did mention a bit of that. Of course when that happens, I suppose I'll stop going to court entirely. He won't have time for me much anymore."

His father's gray eyes softened in understanding. "I'm sorry Niko, I know how much your friendship means to you."

Niko sighed and put on a brave face. "Well, it's still not for another year. we still have time left. Speaking of which, did you manage to get that…?"

That got the older man to smile. "Yes, just as you wanted. I'm glad to know Christian likes the foreign products so much. It took a while for Hans to find it, but he came through."

"I'll have to give my regards to Merchant Voight when we get back."

That got his father to wince a little prompting a question from Niko. "Something else I should know about?"

"Yes….during our meeting two days ago, Hans asked about whether I had any plans of marriage for you in the works you yet. He offered Eliza if there was an interest."

_Eliza? _Suddenly, Niko's mind flashed to the plain looking brown haired girl with a pale unhealthy complexion, often known to wail with any bit of physical pain coming her way, and a mouth that could not stop talking (complaining). The last conversation the two had with each other had not ended well. "Eliza, as in the girl I mercilessly tortured with spiders just to get her to shut up?"

His father stared him down honestly. "It was an offer from her father Niko, not her. That did come to mind though. I told him that was generous, but that I wasn't thinking of marriage for you until you had really learned the business well enough."

Niko kept in a sigh of relief at the narrow escape and merely nodded in gratitude. "Thank you Father."

His father still gave him a stern look. "I am just telling you this now because this is something you'll have to face eventually."

Before Niko could answer that (to tell him he understood), the dark toned carriage had stopped, Niko leaned towards the small window to find the modest rusty stone cottage of his grandmother within the town Verdenshave. It certainly looked older, along with being a little more on the outskirts of town then the rest of the village, but he could defiantly notice the new improvements in the roof and one of the windows his father must have sent help for. The garden was in its summer cycle and even though it was still some ways, the scent of the ocean could still be smelled.

His father took a deep breath. "Looks like we're here."

Niko nodded as the door was swung open for the two and father and son got out to step on top of the uneven stone path leading up to the modest looking home.

As soon as they got out, the small wooden door opened and a grayed lady with dark green dusty dress, a black croqueted shawl, a cane hobbled out. Her hair was still pinned up in a bun, wrinkles abounded more by her eyes, and the cane was in her use for about two years, but Niko still saw the small and warm looking hobbled woman as his Grandmother. The one who would always sit in her rocking chair by the fire, stroking his fine raven black hair as she told all the fantastic fairy tales his father never really had the patience or belief to tell.

She immediately went to her son first, Peter stooping down for his shortened mother to hug him fully. "Peter, so good to see you! Are you eating enough?"

His father chuckled softly, her desire to feed him often one of the first questions of their visit. "Yes Mother, I believe Beatrice's food is still as exceptional as it was the year before."

She pinched her son's cheek, him too accustomed to it to really find it demeaning. "Yes, well let's hope you brought something good for this year. After all, it's a special year."

Then she turned and hugged Niko with the same bearlike strength from when he was a child. "Sixteen years, you've really grown up Niko. And you look just as handsome as your father at your age."

Niko gave a prizewinning smile towards the old woman. "I'm not sixteen yet, Grandma. At least not until the day after tomorrow."

She only sighed and shook her head, her storm gray eyes the only thing similar between all three of them. "Well, at least you've gotten to calling me Grandma. Much less formal then Grandmother. Well, I hope there's been a lot of news from Syrena that I can squeeze for gossip for Gertrude and Cornelia."

Peter Svane looked at his mother with a smile of interest. "Anything going on here?"

"Aside from the usual storms, accidents, and taxes; nothing. Let's get inside and talk more."

* * *

Still unable to fall asleep, Niko stared out the small window into the quiet night watching the fireflies start their glow. The small room where he stayed at his grandmother's was small, consisting of only a bed and a small table which held his luggage, but it was comfortable. At the very least, he never got cold because his grandmother often had a couple of quilts stacked in the corner she would sew for the church.

Dinner tonight hadn't been as grand as some of the times he had stayed over at the palace, but it was still warm and good. The talk had mainly been between his father and grandmother about news form the capital. He didn't pay much attention to the politics, but he did listen closely to what was going on outside of Menkard from his father's contacts.

After he was excused from the table, he had noticed his father get closer to his mother in order to discuss something quietly. Niko had a pretty good idea what it was about, but considering his father, he would wait until they decided to breach the subject with him.

Tomorrow, he would head out more into the village and see the quiet little town never really changed that much, but was still pleasant to see. A visit to the church was oblivious to drop of some of his grandmother's quilts (even close to eighty, she still sewed for the needy and less fortunate).

For a moment, the teenaged boy considered opening the window, but eventually decided against it. With that, he turned back to bed and got out one of his books to read by one of the candles he brought. As he returned to the tales of the battles of myths long ago, he smiled as he indulged himself in the one thing he loved in secret way.

Fantasy.

* * *

**V.E.: This is good for now. Next chapter is Niko's birthday, which start a real turning point. Not that his birthday will be, but the event that's happening at the same time. Hint, hint.**

**Please review!**


End file.
